


That I Did Always Love

by FUZZYram



Series: True Mates [1]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Adopted Children, Alpha Klaus Mikaelson, Alpha Tyler Lockwood, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Porn, Angst and Tragedy, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Blow Jobs, Bottom Klaus Mikaelson, Boys In Love, Broken Families, Broken Promises, Brotherly Love, Celtic Mythology & Folklore, Character Death, Childhood Friends, Childhood Sweethearts, Claiming Bites, Compulsion, Consensual Kink, Declarations Of Love, Developing Friendships, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Familial Abuse, Family, Family Bonding, Family Drama, Family Dynamics, Family Issues, Family Secrets, First Love, Flower Crowns, Forbidden Love, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Panic, Gay Sex, Growing Up Together, Heavy Angst, Human Tyler Lockwood, Hybrid Klaus Mikaelson, Immortality, Immortals, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Internalized Homophobia, Jealous Klaus Mikaelson, Kidnapping, Klaus Mikaelson Has A Heart, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Lost Love, Love Bites, Love at First Sight, Love/Hate, M/M, Major Original Character(s), Male Friendship, Marking, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mating Rituals, Meant To Be, Multi, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Pack Bonding, Pack Dynamics, Pack Family, Pack Feels, Past Rape/Non-con, Period-Typical Homophobia, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Possessive Klaus Mikaelson, Praise Kink, Protective Elijah Mikaelson, Protective Klaus Mikaelson, Scent Marking, Semi-Public Sex, Shower Sex, Top Klaus Mikaelson, Trans Male Character, True Love, True Mates, Unrequited Love, Vampires, Vikings, Werewolf Biology, Werewolf Courting, Werewolf Mates, Werewolf Sex, Werewolf Tyler Lockwood, Witch Curses, Witches, Wolf Klaus Mikaelson, Wolf Pack, power
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:26:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25536568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FUZZYram/pseuds/FUZZYram
Summary: Abellio Ness was the first and only true love of Niklaus Mikaelson. When Niklaus turned, Abellio was said to be dead. Over a thousand years later, the new art teacher at Mystic Falls seems to fit in the hole that Abellio left in Niklaus' heart.Abellio Neather, the new Mystic Falls art teacher, has his hands full dealing with his werewolf student trying and failing to court his True Mate, watching his vampire students fight, and dealing with an obsessive hybrid. While trying to keep his family safe, Abellio tries to also keep Mystic Falls from going nuclear."I adore you..." Niklaus muttered against his lips."I treasure you..." he replied."...Abellio?""Yes, Mr. ?""Mikaelson, Niklaus Mikaelson.""Nice to meet you...why are you staring at me like that?""You're..."
Relationships: Bonnie Bennett/Caroline Forbes, Bonnie Bennett/Caroline Forbes/Matt Donovan, Bonnie Bennett/Damon Salvatore, Bonnie Bennett/Matt Donovan, Elena Gilbert/Stefan Salvatore, Elijah Mikaelson/Tatia, Jeremy Gilbert/Tyler Lockwood, Klaus Mikaelson/Original Male Character(s), Matt Donovan/Caroline Forbes, Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Rebekah Mikaelson/Original Female Character(s)
Series: True Mates [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1850356
Comments: 12
Kudos: 83





	1. So deep in love am I: And I will love thee still, my dear, Till a‘ the seas gang dry.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been working on this for a while. I think their is a excessive lack of Niklaus/Male OC in this fandom. Niklaus always came off as a bisexual to me and I think not exploring that is a crime.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The history of Niklaus and Abellio: 990AD - 995AD  
> This is the start of their relationship going from a friendship to relationship  
> From beginning to unfortunate end (for now)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next three chapters are about their past together, if you'd rather get to the main plot of Vampire Diaries that should be in chapter 4. 
> 
> This is mostly for background knowledge, but its kinda important to see how they fell in love with each other.

**990AD**

“NO... NO, NOT MY SON!” screamed his mother from their hut. Abellio felt the hot stream of tears falling from his cheeks. His mother ran towards the vikings, desperately trying to grab him and yank him back.

“MAMA! PAPA!” the young boy screamed and fought against the rough men on either side of him. The vikings had raided their town. A rumor had spread to the viking village of a powerful witch born in a Celtic village, a little boy. The boy cried as the vikings kept trying to drag him from home.

The boy’s father ran after him screaming, sword in hand, “ABELLIO!” The vikings grabbed and stabbed the man in front of his son.

“PAPA!” Abellio kicked and screamed against the men holding him. “PAPA! MAMA! FYN!” Abellio’s older brother, Fynbar (barely a man at 15) sobs over his father and tries to fight the vikings himself. The vikings threw him down by his father and laughed. Screaming his mother cried and try to cast her magic, but she was weak.

They dragged Abellio kicking and screaming from his small home, as they dragged him away his father sat up and yelled to him, “ABELLIO, WE WILL FIND YOU AGAIN, WE WILL BRING YOU HOME ONE DAY! I SWEAR IT MY SON!” Abellio cried and tried to call upon his magic to help him, but they hit him and knocked unconscious. “NEVER LOSE HOPE, KEEP YOUR TALISMAN IT WILL LEAD US TO YOU!” were the last things he heard his father say.

Abellio’s power drew the vikings to his town, even as a thirteen-year-old boy his innate natural ability for magic made him more powerful than any other witch. The vikings wanted that power for themselves.

* * *

When they finally brought him to the viking village, he was still sobbing. “Papa…” he cried more. The vikings were unkind to the adolescent Celtic boy, shoving him around and laughing cruelly. They only needed his magic, they didn't care if they broke his spirit.

While shoving him through the village, they passed the Mikaelson hut. Esther Mikaelson and her family inside watched the young Celtic boy. Esther felt her heart ache as she looked at the blonde-haired boy. He looked the same age as her own son. She could remember a time when it was her being taken from her family.

Dirt and tears covered the sad boy. A splatter of blood on his tunic. Poor boy, thought Esther while she petted her own son’s head. She only hoped that someone would help him.

“Mama, what’s going on?” Niklaus asked, the young thirteen-year-old looked out of the window in the small hut. His eyes locked with the deep green eyes of Abellio. The other boy captivated young Niklaus. He hated the sadness he saw in the Celt’s eyes. “Mother, we have to help him,” Niklaus turned towards his mother, “right?”

Esther wanted to tell her adolescent son that they couldn’t help him, others brought the young boy here for a purpose, but then she felt a rush of magic. Almost like a wave, it was powerful and the strongest sense of magic she has felt since her sister.

“MIKAEL!” She shouted for her husband, the kinship she felt with the young boy only grew, “MIKAEL! STOP THEM!” She fled out the door as she saw the men still dragging and hurting the boy.

Abellio fought against the men as they dragged him through the encampment. He tried desperately to get away, eventually feeling the rush of power that nature gave him as they passed a white oak. He focused as much magic as he could on the men holding him. They dropped in seconds. That’s when he heard the shouting.

“YOU LET THAT BOY GO!” shouted a large viking man as he rushed towards the men, slowing down as he saw the men drop around the boy. His wife rushed past him and knelt beside the blonde child.

“... Hello, sweet child, my name is Esther. A-are you alright?” Esther could still feel the intense amount of power that came off the young man. Abellio stared at the woman in front of him. She had a sweet smile, a smile that reminded him of his mother. He hugged her as he cried. “There, there, everything will be alright now.” His magic dissipated and the men were left unconscious, but unharmed.

Niklaus approached the boy similar to his age. The blonde-haired boy’s sadness seemed to seep into him. Even though he was crying, the blonde was beautiful. His presence made young Niklaus’s heart flutter. Niklaus went to the side of his mother and patted the boy gently on the back. He wanted to sooth the boy's pain, to stop the sadness the boy felt. Abellio lifted his head and looked at the boy patting his back, falling into the other boy’s arms as he continued to cry.

Mikael ushered his family and the boy inside. Why his wife wanted to help the boy is beyond him. At least the boy seems useful, he was a powerful witch. Mikael, a man of no magic talent, could even feel the immense magic that rolled off the boy. The young man was probably as strong as, if not stronger than, Ayana.

  
  


Abellio sat on a cot, his wounds dressed by Ayana. The Mikaelsons introduced themselves and told Abellio they would take care of him. Abellio’s heart swelled that these strangers opened their home to him. His hand flew to his chest, clutching his family amulet that hung from his neck. My talisman, as long as I have this my family will find me.

Abellio, now as calm as he could be, dressed himself in tunics given to him by Niklaus. It was a bit too large for him, but he was grateful for clothes not stained with his father's blood. Abellio felt sick to his stomach and his knees buckled. Arms were around him before he hit the floor.

“Careful, don’t want you to get hurt, lovely.”

“Thank you, Niklaus,” Abellio steadied his breath and tried to stand, “I’m still a bit... out of sorts.”

“You’ve had a very long day, Abellio. No one would blame you if you went to bed early.”

“Thank you for opening up your home to me.”

“Of course.”

“To be completely honest, Niklaus, I’m terrified to go to bed. I’m afraid I’ll wake up and have to live this day over and over again. Does that make me weak willed?”

“... No, I don’t believe so,” Niklaus shook his head, he felt at ease around Abellio and he hoped to give the other boy comfort.

“I appreciate that,” Abellio walked over to the blanket and pillow that they had given. “I think I’ll try to sleep,” He lied down, “thank you Niklaus.”

* * *

  
  
  


After that day, Abellio grew close to all the Mikaelsons. Niklaus and him were very close. They bonded over their shared love for artistry and crafts. Abellio brought out confidence that Mikael tried to beat down in Niklaus.

Abellio cultivated his witchcraft under Ayana and Esther’s tutelage. He was incredibly powerful, but also incredibly kind. Abellio only wished to use his craft to keep balance, to keep people safe.

Niklaus and Abellio would spend their days together. Abellio would craft him crowns of flowers and would help him widdle. Niklaus loved to sit by his friend and just enjoy the day. Their friendship blossomed and grew as they did.

* * *

  
  


**991AD**

“Abellio, are you up?” Niklaus shook him gently, he had heard the other boys' cries in the night. They were just about fourteen, the Mikaelson family celebrating Abellio’s birthday a fortnight prior. Even though it has been well over a year since they took Abellio from his home, he still cried in the night sometimes. He missed his home. He missed his family. Niklaus always was there to help him through it.

“Niklaus, did I wake you again? I’m sorry. I should be more of a man about this.”

“Don’t worry about that. You’re allowed to be upset.” Abellio laid his head back down on his pillow.

“Will you stay here with me, till the nightmares go away? Please Niklaus?” Abellio begged the other boy. It was always less scary when someone was there.

“Of course, move over.” Niklaus laid next to the blond-haired, green-eyed boy he begged his mother to save. He was so happy that Abellio was in his life.

“Niklaus?” Abellio whispered to him.

“Yes?”

“Can you talk? While I fall asleep?”

“What shall I talk about, dear?”

“Anything, everything. Tell me a story,” He turns towards Niklaus, “talk to me about your knight figures or about your dreams or about anything. Please get my mind off of everything.”

“Alright.”

* * *

  
  


Abellio became a part of the Mikaelson family in all but name. He helped Mikael hunt, using his magic to guide his spear and bow. Abellio was a beloved member of the community. His heart still had a hole where his family was but being with Niklaus could make up for it.

Abellio admired his friend, he loved him dearly. Their days together were the best days of either of their lives. From the wrestling and play fighting to the artistry and long talks in the night. They spent their days together and neither of them would have it any other way.

Elijah admired Abellio’s ability to bring out the best in Niklaus and all his siblings. Finn grew to enjoy the younger boy’s company, Rebekah loved that Abellio never saw her as “just a girl” and allowed her in on all the swordplay and magic craft.

* * *

  
  


**992AD**

“Niklaus!” shouted Abellio as his best friend chased him through the woods, “Stop!” As he yelled though he laughed. Niklaus and him had been sitting outside the hut while Niklaus carved a piece for his chess set. Abellio was better at carving on the cave walls than carving, but he was trying all the time to get better at it. This time however Abellio had been cheeky.

“You know, you're great at that. Makes me a tad upset.”

“Now, now, don’t be upset, love,” suddenly a large gust of wind blew leaves straight into Niklaus’ face. Abellio laughed, not looking towards Niklaus. “I suppose you think that was cute.”

“hahhhaft... I thought it was a bit funny.”

“... I’m going to... GET YOU,” Niklaus jumped from his chair and chased Abellio. Abellio let out an embarrassing yelp and sped away. Abellio ran fast, but Niklaus ran the slightest bit faster. They chased each other until they were out of breath and exhausted.

“We should do this again, maybe you’ll actually be able to outrun me, eventually.”

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


It was the night of the harvest festival where all the villagers dressed in masquerade garbs and danced into the night. Abellio was nervous, it had been several years since they took him from his family. He grabbed his amulet. A small stone had been set in the center, surrounded by runes important to his family along with his family crest. It is his one item of comfort from his home.

He loved the Mikaelson's; they were his family too, but he still couldn’t wait for the day when his family would find him. He hoped that both his new family and old could coexist.

“Abellio, are you getting ready?” Niklaus walked into where Abellio was changing. “You alright? You’re looking paler than when I angered my father.”

“I’m fine Niklaus, and I was only pale because you almost challenged him. You worry me with your impulsivity when it comes to your father.”

“And you worry me with your idiocy, now stop lying.” Now fifteen-year-old Niklaus was taller than Abellio and as he stood in front of him, Abellio had to tilt his eyes upward. “You grab your talisman when you’re upset.”

“You know me too well.” Abellio gave a typical sing-song sarcastic tone, a tone often reserved for his closest friend, confidant, and secret love.

“You’re my closest friend.”

“I’m your only friend, that’s not related to you.”

“Ouch, don’t tease me.”

“You make it too easy.”

“Do I?”

“Yes, my dear Niklaus, you have such a gentle soul.” Abellio smiled up at him, “Now can you please get out, I’m afraid your poor maidenhood reputation is indang-”

“Shut your mouth!” They both laughed as they wrestled each other. Eventually they stopped, seeing Talia out the window holding hands with Elijah. Elijah was talking in, what Abellio could only assume, a way to seduce the poor girl. Abellio had been Elijah’s go to for talking about flirting. Abellio only assumed it was because they both shared a similar honor code. What that had to do with winning the affections of another he did not understand.

“Quick question Nik, do you think fire is enough to cleanse my eyes of watching your brother try desperately to flirt with dear Talia?”

“You'll share some of that fire with me, it pains me to watch them.”

“Truly, now get out.”

“Why?”

“I have to get dressed.”

“Right the husband can’t see the brid-”

“Just get out,” Abellio threw a pillow at Niklaus’ head as he was exiting the room.

* * *

**993AD**

Abellio patted Niklaus’ back with a herb healing cloth. Niklaus had challenged his father and gotten stabbed for his trouble. Niklaus was not only hurt physically but emotionally. His father was cruel.

It also embarrassed Niklaus, he hated losing. His father always humiliated him. He hated it. He could almost hate his father.

“SHHII” Niklaus hissed in pain.

“I’m sorry Nik,” Abellio was upset by Niklaus' pain, “he shouldn’t have hurt you.”

“I challenged him, I thought I could beat him.”

“I know, but you don’t need his approval Niklaus.”

“But I want it.”

“I know.”

They were quiet for a time. Abellio sat beside his friend, healing him slowly from his wounds. He wanted to offer Niklaus help. To give him confidence in his abilities. Mikael broke down his son too much, Abellio didn’t want Niklaus to break under his father’s might.

Abellio gently hummed as he continued to wash the wounds on Niklaus’ back.

“Why are you humming?”

“Because it makes me feel better.”

“What do you need to feel better about?”

“That I can’t help you more than this. That I can’t make your father see how amazing you are. That you seem to think your father’s approval or disapproval has any weigh on your self worth.”

“You’re lying, my father is right. I’m weak and worthless.”

“Now you listen to me,” Abellio grabbed Niklaus’ shoulder, “you are not weak. You are not worthless. Every life has meaning. You mean something to me, your sister, your brothers, your mother, everyone. You are an amazing person with the kindest, most loving soul I have ever met. Never forget that.”

“...why do you care so much?”

“Because you are my best friend and I love you for being so insufferably you.”

  
  


* * *

**994AD**

After Abellio’s 17th birthday, Niklaus felt more and more irritable. He got angry easily; He was constantly on the verge of snapping. Niklaus and his father had more and more fights and challenges. Niklaus kept losing repeatedly only to be healed by his friend. Niklaus was also still irritable to Abellio, but he had a feeling deep inside of himself that he couldn’t quite place.

Niklaus’ newly discovered feelings made him more and more irritable and angry. He knew he always felt this way about Bell, but they were so much more intense now. Niklaus thought his previous feelings were just that of a friend, but now he couldn’t get Abellio’s face out of his head or his voice or his funny quips or his smile. His mind became completely enveloped by his friend.

Niklaus felt angry by his feelings. He felt frustrated, how was he supposed to concentrate when all he could focus on was Abellio. _I shouldn’t feel this way. He’s my friend, nothing more. He can never be anything more than my friend._

_He doesn’t even love me in such a way._

Abellio himself felt troubled. His best friend was more and more angry by the day. He wanted to help Niklaus deal with his anger, but every time he tried Niklaus always stormed off. Abellio hoped Nik hadn’t figured out about his deep love for him. _He’s probably disgusted with me if he’s figured it out._

_I just wish he would talk to me about what he is feeling._

Niklaus thought Abellio would never feel the stomach flutters and the loud beating drum that became his heart. The thought of Abellio not wanting to be with him or him wanting to be with another person, that hurt worse than anything. That thought alone made him angry beyond belief.

“Nik, come on, what are you doing?” Abellio missed being with his best friend, his heart hurt when he thought of how angry Nik became around him anymore. They rarely ever fought, but lately it seemed that is all they were doing.

“I’m working on something,” Niklaus couldn’t bring himself to look into those brilliant pools of emerald, “leave me alone. I don’t want you here.” Niklaus hated the pained sigh that it brought from Abellio. 

“Niklaus, what’s going on?” Abellio walked towards him sitting right in front of him and putting his hand on Niklaus’ leg. “You’ve been angry lately, please talk to me.” 

“I asked you to leave.” Niklaus couldn’t handle this closeness. He could feel the blood rushing to his face, making him more angry than he was before. _I don’t want to be angry at him._

“Niklaus plea-” 

“Why can’t you understand that I don’t want to be near you, you make me angry. Now leave!” Abellio felt his stomach drop. He felt his face flush. He felt a weight on his heart. _This hurts._ Abellio stood up and rushed out of the hut. “Abellio, wait! I didn’t mean-” Niklaus tried to stop him from leaving, but Abellio was too fast. 

_I didn’t mean that._

* * *

  
  


Abellio had been avoiding Niklaus for three days. _I don’t want to make him angry any more._ He didn’t call for Niklaus when he had a nightmare, instead he just kept quiet. He talked more with Finn and Elijah, or just kept to himself. He was miserable without Niklaus. 

Niklaus was miserable. Abellio hadn’t spoken to him in more than courtesies in three days. Niklaus no longer got the embarrassing flower crowns from Abellio. He no longer had his confidant. He no longer saw the sweet smile that Abellio usually had. He hated it. 

Abellio was trying a new spell given to him by Ayana. He was trying to steady his emotion, but it was harder than he could imagine. _I can’t keep Niklaus out of my thoughts. It’s messing with my emotions._

“...” Crunching leaves sounded as someone approached Abellio. “... Abellio…” Abellio’s eyes fluttered open at the familiar deep voice. _Niklaus._ “Can I talk to you?” 

“... Yes, Niklaus.” 

“I… I want to apologize for what I said. I was wrong. I hurt your feelings in my anger. In all truth, you don’t make me angry. You’re the only thing that calms me down. I’m sorry I took my anger out on you. I hope you can find it in you to for-” Abellio wrapped his arms around Niklaus and hugged him. 

“I forgive you, but please Niklaus talk to me about what you’re going through.” 

“I will,” Niklaus reciprocated the hug, “can I sit with you.” 

“Yes! I-I mean… yes, please, I missed you.”

“I missed you too,” Niklaus sat down and leaned on a tree, “are you going to show me your new spell?” 

* * *

“Abellio,” Niklaus looked around the woods, “come out, come out wherever you are.” He had been chasing his friend for a while. They had finished their chores and wanted to have some fun together. Niklaus heard a light laugh from behind him and took off. “I’m going to catch you!” 

He continued to run, but saw no sign of his friend and slowed to a walk. _Where could he be?_ He turned his head from left to right. “Looking for me dear?” Abellio was right behind him. Niklaus launched himself to try and grab him, but Abellio was slightly faster. The chase was on once again. 

Abellio ran quickly away from Niklaus, hiding himself behind a large tree. He waited for Nik to come past him with haggard breath. When Niklaus ran past him, Abellio grabbed him and dragged him to the ground. “I caught you this time,” Abellio was pinning Niklaus to the ground, both young men breathing heavily from running. 

Niklaus stared up at Abellio while he pinned him down. He could feel the strong hands of Abellio on his arms and he could smell the slight mint and flower scent that followed Abellio around. A deep blush began to coat his cheeks as he began to take in Abellio in full. 

Abellio, still exhausted from running, couldn’t help but admire his friend. Niklaus was handsome and strong and so very kind. Feeling the strong arms Niklaus had while pinning him. He stared into the sea-green eyes and fell deeper and deeper into a trance like state. Abellio’s cheeks rushed with heat and his heart pounded out of his chest as he lowered himself ever so slightly to be closer to Niklaus. 

Abellio glanced towards Niklaus’ lips, they were soft looking and slightly parted as he gave sporadic breaths. Niklaus tried to lean forward, but Abellio’s hands stopped him and kept him in place. “... Abellio.” Niklaus' stomach knotted and twisted as he looked towards Abellio. Abellio’s heart beat faster and faster and he gazed down to Niklaus. _I want to kiss him._

Niklaus looked at Abellio’s parted lips and wanted them on his. A fire of passion burned in each of them as they looked longingly at the other. Abellio let out a shaky breath and slowly leaned downward as if pulled by an invisible string. “Niklaus,” the name barely passing his lips, but it was the only word that Abellio could remember. 

Niklaus felt his heart skip a beat as Abellio leaned towards him. His eyes fluttered shut and his mind wanting to touch the lips of his love. Niklaus had finally realized his feelings for Abellio, even though he didn’t know how to act on them. He wanted this, no he needed this. He needed to feel the heat of Abellio on him, to partake in acts of love and lust such as these with Bell. 

Abellio's mind was whirling with no coherent thoughts, only a longing for Niklaus and a slight amount of fear. Abellio had always had love for his best friend, a deep love that had started small and only grew as the two of them had. Abellio was so irrevocably in love with Niklaus, _even if this is the only time I kiss him… I want to._

“Niklaus! Abellio! Where are you two?” shouted Henrik from somewhere in the woods. Abellio threw himself off of Niklaus and Niklaus scooted away immediately. Their hearts were pounding in their chest and they couldn’t look at one another. As Henrik approached them, they slowly had gotten to their feet and tried to steady themselves. 

“Henrik, what's going on?” Niklaus was leaning against a tree trying to catch his breath. 

“Mother said dinner ready.”

“Alright Henrik, will be there in a minute. Thank you,” Abellio shooed the boy out of sight and turned towards Niklaus. “... Niklaus, I-” 

“Don’t mind it, we were both lost in our heads.” Niklaus grabbed Abellio’s hand and led them both back to their home. 

“Right, it’s been a long day.” 

The almost kiss wasn’t discussed and both men tried to ignore it, but something had definitely changed. They seemed to be pulled by gravity towards each other. They were always much closer in proximity then they were before. Light touches between the two became more and more common. Their eyes glancing to one another with longing also became a norm to both of them. Though none of this went unnoticed.

* * *

  
  


**995AD**

Niklaus, now a man of 18, sat at the base of the White Oak tree carving a small ring in his hands. A soft smile played on his lips as he thought over his birthday's events that took place several months ago. Abellio and him had shared a special moment, a moment more special than a friendly memory.

* * *

  
  


Abellio had been practicing his magic, connecting to nature in the woods, when Niklaus, Henrik, Elijah, and Rebekah came to see him. They talked together as a group until Rebekah went to help with lunch and Elijah went to see Mikael. Henrik got bored and wandered off to see the other children in the village his age. Leaving alone Niklaus and Abellio.

Abellio had a lovely crown of flowers in his hair, made by him practicing magic, that sat perfectly on his head. In the midday sun, Abellio could be mistaken for an angel of the heavens. He wore a white tunic that clung to his body in all the right ways, how Abellio made Niklaus feel was strange and intoxicated.

“Are you just going to just stare at me the entire time Niklaus, I know I’m the most beautiful thing for miles,” Abellio opened his bright green eyes and turned to look at Niklaus, “but I’m sure you have other things to focus on.”

“Quite a lot of arrogance you have today,” Niklaus smirked towards Abellio, “you shouldn’t be so arrogant, do you remember when you tried to make a gift for my birthday last year and ended up-”

“Oh, my-stop it Niklaus,” Abellio covered his face in embarrassment.

“And you ended up cutting your hand so deeply that you were stuck in bed my entire birthday,” Niklaus laughed light heartedly.

“In my defense, I didn’t realize trying to carve a figurine would be so difficult and it turned out great, anyway.”

“It was god awful, but I enjoyed the thought,” Niklaus moved to sit side by side with Abellio.

“Well, this year I’ll just get you something different, something more special than a figurine I slaved over,” Abellio moved in front of him a few inches from Niklaus’s face.

“Must be incredibly special,” Niklaus glanced down at Abellio’s soft looking lips, they had just the slightest tints of pink. _I want to kiss him. I want to feel what those lips feel like._ When Niklaus looked up, he could see the intense red blush on Abellio’s face and the slightest hint of fear in his eyes. Niklaus could feel the heat of his own cheeks. Both of their hearts fluttered as they looked into each other's eyes with such intensity and care.

Abellio wanted to lean in more than anything. To press his lips to his best friends and feel that closeness. Niklaus and Abellio both leaned in as their eyes fluttered close. When their lips finally touched, the rest of the world faded away. Abellio’s senses were invaded with Niklaus and only Niklaus. Niklaus shifted slightly, intensifying the kiss. The kiss was raw with the emotions of love, lust, and a touch of fear.

They both felt relief to giving into the kiss, giving into their wants. The relief also came with a longing. A longing for more and more. Abellio’s parted lips fit perfectly to Niklaus’. 

Niklaus’ hand flew to Abellio’s cheek, caressing it as they moved in rhythm together. Abellio placed a hand in Niklaus’ hair, gripping it gently, as his other hand fell to his shoulder. 

Niklaus couldn’t remember if there was any time in his life where he felt more right. He felt a sense of belonging that he never experienced before. The world outside of the two of them was nonexistent, and that made them only wish to continue forever.

Finally, Abellio slid a few moments away from the kiss. His breath is still shaky and his knees weak. He glanced into Niklaus’ eyes, a bit more fear swelling up in his stomach. _We aren’t supposed to kiss each other... two boys aren’t supposed to…_

“Bell? Are you alright? That...was-”

“I’m sorry I,” Abellio stood up, “I shouldn’t have done that. I’m so sorry.”

“Wait, Bell!” Niklaus shouted after Abellio as he ran away from him. _I want to do that again._

  
  


* * *

  
  


Later during the festivities of Niklaus’ birthday, Abellio and him rekindled. Niklaus pulled Abellio in for dance after dance. They didn’t talk about their shared kiss, but their eyes and hands said the things that they could not express with words.

The lingering passionate touches when they danced, the soft smiles, and the longing glances. The untold words exchanged between them, led to Niklaus and Abellio being alone as they walked around the village.

Abellio’s hand found its way into Niklaus’ as they walked, the silence of the night surrounding them. Abellio glanced towards Niklaus every so often, trying to gauge his reaction to the touches. Niklaus’ heart beat so loudly in his chest he was sure the man next to him could hear it. _I will tell him tonight. I would tell Bell that I loved him._

Niklaus gripped tightly on Abellio’s hand. He dragged him between two empty huts and pinned him to one wall.

“Nik...what are we doing?” Abellio felt his heart race and his face flush in the cool night air.

“I need to tell you something, Bell, something important that today’s events have made me realize.”

“You don’t have to say anything Niklaus, I’m sorry for kissi-”

“I DON’T Want you to be sorry, I want to do it again.”

“Wha-”

“I want to kiss you again. I want to hold you. I want to be with you. I want to lie with you. I want to be with you forever, side by side. I’m-I’m in love with you.”

“You, you lo-love me.” Abellio could feel his heart in his throat. _There’s no way, he couldn’t possibly feel the same._

“Yes, I’ve loved you for as long as I can remember.” 

“...” 

“...” Niklaus felt a deep fear that Abellio didn’t feel the same. He hadn’t wanted to ruin his entire friendship, he just-

“I love you too,” Abellio whispered. 

“W-what was that?” 

“I love you.” Niklaus smiled, a breath he didn’t know he was holding came shuttering out. 

“Say it again, please,” Niklaus placed his forehead on Abellio’s. 

“I love you.” Abellio stares deeply into Niklaus’ eyes. His heart swells almost overwhelmingly. Niklaus glances down towards Abellio’s lips. Abellio gulps, feeling weak to his knees. Their hearts pound to a similar beat as they continue to stare longingly at each other. 

“Can I kiss you,” they both whisper together. Abellio's eyes brighten and he presses his forehead closer to Niklaus. Niklaus glances once more at Abellio’s lips. A light breath escapes the two right as they lean in together. 

Their lips connect once again. The insecurity of either party not feeling the same is gone. Abellio’s heart skipped a beat as he begged Niklaus’ lips for entrance. Niklaus’ knees grew weak and he used the wall for stability. They explored each other's mouths, moving in an unexpected rhythm. Niklaus’ hand moved across Abellio’s chest wanting so badly to feel more, to touch more. 

Abellio gripped Niklaus' face with one hand, and wrapped his other around his waist. Abellio deepened the kiss, putting his leg between Niklaus’. He felt as if a star had exploded inside of him. He felt as if his life’s air could only be granted if he kept kissing Niklaus. A soft moan escaped Abellio’s lips when Niklaus stepped closer and deepened the kiss. 

Niklaus had never heard a more beautiful sound, he moaned into the kiss as Abellio’s leg rubbed on him. The two of them had never felt such a fire of lust. They had also never felt so at peace, so sure of what they wanted, and so incredibly cared for. They worshipped each other with the kiss. Eventually needing to pull away before asphyxiation took hold. 

They kept their foreheads together, a glisten of overwhelming emotions in both of their eyes. They took staggered breaths and looked upon the other as if they were the only reason that gravity still held them. 

“I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed!!


	2. And fare thee weel, my only love, And fare thee weel a while! And I will come again, my love, Thou‘ it were ten thousand mile.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuing Abellio's and Niklaus' tale: Set in 995AD
> 
> From beginning to tragic end of Abellio and Niklaus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be one more chapter covering the past of Niklaus and Abellio.

**995AD**

Every day they exchanged their ‘love yous’ and spent time together. While to any outsider it would have seemed normal for two friends to go hunting, foraging, and all their other chores together, the two men knew differently. Their friendship time had turn into moments of courting. 

Abellio would bring Niklaus a gift, Niklaus would bring Abellio a gift, they would go for walks and discuss things; like any other couple they were courting each other. Albeit discreetly, they still made time for passionate kisses. 

They now solely slept in the same bed, stating to the others of the family that it was too crowded and Niklaus and Abellio didn’t mind. Abellio made a warrior’s necklace, infused with a charm of healing and protection, for Niklaus. When he had given it to Nik he’d gotten a chaste kiss on the cheek, which left him red for half an hour. Niklaus wore it always. 

Niklaus carved a hybrid of both their houses onto a cave wall, including their initials in the center. Abellio’s reaction made Niklaus’ long effort worth it. Abellio had started to cry, hugged him, and then had left several large love marks on his collar bone. Niklaus returned the favor, leaving more on Abellio’s chest. 

* * *

  
  


Abellio walked through the small village fiddling with the linen shirt and purple flower crown in his hands. He had been working on the shirt for a week, he convinced Esther that he wanted to mend and make his own clothes to take the burden off of her and Rebekah. In truth, he wanted to try an old viking courtship with Niklaus. Usually the woman would make a shirt for the man she liked (Mikael still had the shirt Esther made for him a long time ago). Purple flowers were picked by the man and given to the woman to show his similar interest. 

Since both Niklaus and Abellio were men, Abellio did both. He hoped to show his intentions through the gifts. He was nervous though. Knowing that Niklaus felt the same and giving him courtship gifts to acknowledge those feelings were two very different things. Still despite his nerves he pressed forward. 

Niklaus sat reading in the forest not too far from the hut. He wished to clear his head over the revelation that the man he was in love with loved him back, wanted him in the same way. It was almost too much to believe and he would have thought he was in a lovely dream if not for the marks along his collarbone and the carved necklace he wore. 

He was making plans to spend time alone with Abellio the next time his father sent him for supplies to the bigger settlement not too far away. Maybe on the way there (about a full days journey to get there and back) they could get ‘stuck’ and spend the night away from the hut and prying eyes. He smiled at the thought of having his dear Bell all to himself. 

“Ni-Niklaus, are you over there?” Abellio called, stuttering with nervous jitters. His stomach felt like a tempest. 

“Yes, what is it,” Niklaus put his book down and glanced at Abellio, “Are you alright love?” 

“Y-yes, yes, I’m fine.” 

“You look pale, are you coming down with something?” 

“NO! No, I’m fine I just…” Abellio trialed off, “Heretheseareforyou.” Abellio shoved the shirt and flower crown towards Nik. He dropped them into the other man's hand and waited desperately for a reaction. 

Niklaus stared at the shirt and flower crown given to him. He was confused, _Why is he giving me-_

_Oh … oh_

Niklaus could feel the heat rise in his cheeks. Abellio could see a smile on grace Niklaus’ handsome features. A joyful smile, Abellio’s personal favorite, a smile that held happiness and a bit of amusement. Niklaus felt the soft linen in his hands, looking over the seams with a smile. 

“You made this for me?” Niklaus didn’t look up from the shirt. He still wanted to touch it. 

“...Yes, do you-do you like it?” 

“And these flowers...did you pick them?” 

“Y-yes, I wanted to s-” 

Niklaus grabbed Abellio and kissed his forehead. “I love them.” Abellio smiled brightly and hugged Niklaus. Once they seperated themself, Abellio placed the purple flower crown on Niklaus’ head. 

“You look,” Abellio put his forehead to Niklaus’, “beautiful.” 

“Well let me put on this shirt, I’m sure I’ll look even better.” 

“...Niklaus…” 

“Yes,” Niklaus had his shirt half taken off. 

“You should really save your modesty.” Abellio chuckled. 

“You’re so dead for ruining the moment!” Niklaus began to chase his lover through the woods, eventually grabbing him and pulling him to the forest floor. His hands were on either side of Abellio’s hips. Abellio using a hand to keep himself propped up looking at Niklaus, his other hand found itself on the back of Nik’s head. 

“...Niklaus…” 

“I swear if you try and ruin the mom-” 

“Can I kiss you?” Abellio moves himself forward, gently forcing Niklaus to sit. 

“...yes.” 

Their lips collide slowly. They move at a leisurely pace, just wanting to feel the closeness of the other. They melded together, Abellio’s knees went weak as he pushed himself onto Niklaus’ chest. Niklaus deepened the kiss, pulling Abellio more onto him. 

Abellio pulled Niklaus’ hair and started trailing kisses down his neck. Niklaus let out a deep moan as Abellio hit a sweet spot. Abellio marked Niklaus with his love bites. Satisfied with his work Abellio kissed back up to Niklaus’ lips. 

Their hearts raced together as their bodies grew hotter and hotter with lust. The longing tug on their hearts was combined with an intense lust for the other's body. 

Niklaus took his mouth off of Abellio and pushed him to the ground, pinning him. He trailed kisses across Abellio’s jawline, earning him a pleasant moan and more staggered breath from the muscular man underneath him. He went to the center of Abellio’s chest and kissed across his sternum. Bring kisses up his neck, leaving love marks across his collarbone and neck. Stopping for several moments when he hit Abellio’s sweet spot. 

“shi-Niklaus,” Abellio distractedly moaned out, gripping his lover's hair tightly. Niklaus didn’t stop until he was sure there was a sizable mark on Abellio’s neck. The wind picked up around them as Abellio accidentally tapped into his magic. Niklaus let out a chuckle on Abellio’s smooth skin. Then he admired his work on his lover with an amused smile. _I probably look much the same. We are both marked by each other._

Letting out staggered breaths they gazed lovingly into one another’s eyes. The heat in their cores slowly dissipating as well as the accidental magic release. 

“That was-” 

“I know.”

“I love you, Abellio.” 

“I love you, Niklaus.” 

* * *

Niklaus had fallen asleep against Abellio’s chest. Niklaus and his father had come to swords again, it had left Niklaus distraught enough to only want to crawl into his lovers arms. Abellio happily held him and whispered sweet nothings into his ear. Abellio petted Nik’s hair, trying desperately to soothe the one he loved. 

While Niklaus hadn’t cried, Abellio knew that Nik’s father's hateful words and threats got to Niklaus. While Abellio couldn’t stop Mikael by himself, not wanting to fight with the man who opened his home to him, he could soothe Niklaus and try to distract Mikael when he could. 

Niklaus eventually awoke late in the night, Abellio still stroking his hair. He lifted his head up to stare at his lover. He admired him in the soft candlelight of their shared room. His beautiful deep green eyes shone, his lips had a soft smile on them, and the way Niklaus could feel his lover from his position. 

He felt heat not just on his cheeks, but everywhere. It was like every part of his skin that touched Abellio was on fire. He couldn’t help himself when he ran his hand across Abellio’s chest, trailing it downward slightly. He stopped and looked up to his lover. 

“Abellio?” 

“Hmmm?” Abellio felt blood rush to his cheeks as Niklaus touched him. He felt a longing lust in his trousers. Abellio wanted Niklaus so much. 

“Can I touch you?” 

“...” Silence hung in the air as both men were embarrassed, they had done anything besides kissing. 

“...Bell?” 

“Yes, please,” Abellio looked at Niklaus like he was the most amazing creature he’d ever seen. “Please.” 

Niklaus took off Abellio’s shirt, glancing up at his lover ever so often as his hands traced his nipples. Abellio’s chest had a few scars from intense training with a sword and had golden hair that covered it. Looking downwards, Niklaus could see a trail of hair starting at his belly button and leading downwards to a quite impressive bulge in his linen sleep pants. Abellio took a sharp breath in, turning his head to look anywhere but at Niklaus. _I’m so sensitive, embarrassing._

Niklaus smirked slightly at his lover's reaction. He rubbed his fingers over the sensitive chest of his Bell, using his other hand he grabbed Abellio’s chin making him look at him. Abellio’s eyes were blown wide, the heat still adorning his high cheekbones. 

Abellio’s strong jaw-line, large oval eyes, and strong musculature made an everlasting image burning into Niklaus’ mind. Niklaus looked over the man he loved; committing everything to memory. 

“You’re stunning.”

“Nik-uuuh-laus,” letting out a slight moan Abellio reached his hand towards Niklaus, “can I touch- touch you.” 

Niklaus kissed Abellio’s forehead, moving downwards (kissing his brow and tip of his nose) until he met his lips. Abellio’s hands slowly explored his lover's body. Niklaus begged for entrance into Abellio’s mouth. Abellio parted his lips more, allowing his lover to deepen the kiss. Niklaus’ hands traced Bell’s hips. Niklaus’ heart was pounding in his chest, so afraid that he would do something wrong, but so wanting to feel every part of Abellio. 

Abellio’s hips shifted underneath Niklaus as he moaned into the kiss. Abellio grabbed Niklaus’ shirt and slowly took it off of him, breaking their kiss for just a minute. Both men now were on their knees facing each other, shirtless with only their sleep bottoms covering them. 

Abellio took in the sight of the man in front of him. The man that had his heart and could turn his body into clay. His eyes memorized the strong muscles of Niklaus’ shoulder, the pronounced abdomen muscles that graced his lover's body and taunted him, the enticing hips with pants that sank a little too low. He felt in heart skip a beat as he met his lover’s eyes; seeing the hunger and desire that Niklaus had as he stared at him. 

Niklaus could see the marks he had left on Abellio the week prior, they had faded quite a lot. _I want to add more. I want to mark him up and down._ They leaned towards each other, their lips touching as their hands roamed their lovers bodies. 

Abellio gripped Niklaus’ hips pulling him closer to him. Niklaus moved one hand to Abellio’s toned ass. His other hand pulled his lover closer to him. They tilted their heads to deepen their kiss. Niklaus’ could hear his heartbeat in his ear, like a drum; a beat that he moved his body to as he pressed it against Bell. 

There was no world outside of this moment; not to them. There was only this moment. There was only the beating of each other's hearts, the warmth of their bodies pressing close, and the building needing more and more. 

Abellio’s stomach twisted in knots. His muscles tightened as Niklaus gripped his ass. He let out as stuttering breath as they pulled away for air. His mouth was captured a few moments later and the intense lust continued to build between them. His pants grew tight and he moved his hands across Niklaus' chest. He felt every scar, every hair, every perfect imperfection; 

“I love you so much,” Niklaus grabbed lower on Abellio, pushing in between his cheeks at his entrance through his cloth pants. Abellio moaned and bucked his hips slightly. Bell put one hand on Nik’s cheek and the other on the drawstring pants that hung loosely on Niklaus’ hips. 

“I love you more.” 

“Not possible,” Niklaus pushed his weight onto Abellio, forcing him to the ground. Niklaus put a leg between Abellio’s thighs and trailed his hands down Bell’s sides. Abellio shuttered at the pressure now between his legs; grabbing hold of Niklaus’ shoulders. 

Their lips parted once more are Niklaus trailed kisses downwards in a feverish fit. Stopping along his neck to leave marks on his lover. Abellio brought his knee toward the hardened bulge in Niklaus’ pants, applying slight pressure as he gripped his lovers hair. 

Niklaus hissed at the new-found friction, his hips bucking forward. Abellio snatched up his mouth and kissed him deeply. Their hearts in tandem as they continued their lustful adventure. Bell’s hand traveled down to Niklaus’ backside, he gripped the toned mass. They both moaned into each other. 

Their love swelled as they matched each other’s changing paces. “We should probably stop.” 

“I know, but I don’t want to.” Abellio pouted slightly. 

“I don’t want to either, but we both promised mother we would save this for our wedding bed.” 

“Yes, yes, I remember when Esther made us do that,” Abellio laughed at the memory. Rebekah had been getting too close to a local boy for her age and when she complained about being the only one to have to make such a promise the rest of them were forced to swear as well. 

When they both parted, Abellio was sure his vision was crossed and his mind was ruined. Niklaus wasn’t sure how he could ever settle for quick kisses they had ever again. Neither men thought straight as they laid back down, grabbing each other to hold in the night. ‘I love you’s’ left their lips softly as they fell asleep in eachothers arms. 

Neither of them had ever slept better. 

* * *

  
  


Abellio and Niklaus hiked hand and hand in the woods. Mikael was sending them to a larger settlement a day's walk away, they would have the walk from there and back all to themselves. They were both excited to not have to hide from prying eyes and eavesdropping ear while they were in the forest. 

“So what are our plans for today Niklaus?” Niklaus had told Abellio that today was for them, a day where they would be able to partake in romantic aspects of their relationship. 

“Well what would you like to do dearest?” Niklaus brought Abellio’s hand to his lips and kissed his fingers. 

“Hmm, we could share a horn.” 

“Intimate, I like it.” Niklaus teased Bell. 

“I could put you on my lap for a kiss and a cuddle.” Abellio smirked cheekily. 

“Truthfully you are full of ideas, I might just put you on my lap for that.” Niklaus shot back, capturing his lover’s lips for a few seconds. 

“Oh really.” 

“Perhaps.” 

“I think we should do what we always do.” 

“And that would be?” 

“Whatever impulsive thought comes to our heads, love.” Abellio kissed Niklaus’ cheek and squeezed his hand. Niklaus felt his heart soar at the chaste kiss. It seemed to Nik that even if it wasn’t lustful, any affection given to him by Abellio was rewarded with stomach flutters, heart tremors, and weak knees. His face also gave way to a sweet apple like hue.

They continued to walk along, talking about nonsensical things and basking in each other’s presence. They held hands, hummed tunes, danced about, and did everything they couldn’t do in the village there. They drank from the same horn, shared sweet kisses, and allowed themselves to finally relax and let their guards down. 

When they finally got to the other settlement, they went back to keeping a small distance between themselves. Enough of a distance to not arise suspicion from others. Niklaus and Abellio hated that they couldn’t be themselves. 

Abellio had it weigh on his heart, _I want to hold him like other couples can._ He wanted to be together like other couples could be, out in public where no one batted an eye. It hurt to have to hide the one he loved. It hurt to have to hide everything. 

Niklaus didn’t like hiding either, but while impulsive he wasn’t stupid. If they didn’t hide their affections surely they would be cast out, if not outright killed. _Father would probably take delight in more reasons as to why he thinks I’m a disappointment._ Niklaus wasn’t ashamed of his affections, far from it he wanted to shout it out to everyone that Abellio was his and he was Abellio’s, but he didn’t want to risk their lives. 

_If we hide long enough, maybe one day we can make it to see a day where we can be free to walk in public as a couple._

While collecting the new equipment Mikael sent them to get, Abellio caught the eye of a blacksmith’s daughter. She was quite lovely, but Abellio had no interest. While she shamelessly bore more skin and tried to tempt the handsome man, Niklaus grew angry. 

_I can’t do that with him, I can’t openly flirt and tell him I love him, I’m not allowed to do that. Why does she get to do that and I can’t. Abellio is mine. I’m his. Why is it so wrong to others for us to be together, but so right for us? Why am I not allowed to look at him with such lust in public, but she can? Why does she get to look at Abellio like that? Bell is social, he loves showing off, he probably would prefer someone he could show off. Someone he didn’t have to hide._

When they left the settlement, Niklaus was unusually quiet. Abellio grew more and more worried as Niklaus didn’t speak with him. _What is going on?_

“Niklaus?” 

“Hmm.” 

“What’s wrong?” Abellio gripped his talisman as nerves ran down his spine, “are you mad at me?” 

“No, I’m not mad. I’m just thinking.” 

“What are you thinking about,” Bell gripped Niklaus’ hand. 

_That you deserve more than a secret._ “Nothing important, sorry to worry you,” Niklaus plastered a smile on his face and squeezed his lovers hand. 

The walk back to their village was normal, but some underlying tension remained. Abellio knew Niklaus was lying to him; he didn’t want to push it in case he got Niklaus angry. Niklaus was slowly building a bubble of anger and sadness. He knew that Abellio deserved better than what he could give him, he just didn’t know how to say it. He didn’t want to let him go. _Maybe I have to though._

* * *

  
  


Niklaus had been distant. He knew he was being that way on purpose. Two days ago he had the revelation that Abellio deserved better and now he makes excuses to keep Abellio at bay. It hurt him to do so. He hated to see Abellio’s face fall whenever Niklaus would leave. It was killing him to hurt the love of his life, but he wanted Abellio to be happy and Bell would be much happier with someone he could show off. 

Abellio was angry. He was being avoided by his lover and that made him mad. _Niklaus promised to talk to me about his feelings. I know he thinks feelings are unmanly, but this is ridiculous._ The past two days have been a waking nightmare for Abellio. He rarely saw Niklaus and Niklaus speaking to him was few and far between. He hated it 

* * *

  
  


“Niklaus, what are you up to?” Abellio approached Niklaus bouncing happily on his heels. 

“Reading,” Niklaus couldn’t get the thought that Abellio deserves more than him. 

“What are you reading?” 

“Nothing.” 

“Do you want to-” 

“I’m trying to read, dear, maybe later.” 

“Okay, have fun!” Abellio knew Niklaus was acting weird, but he hoped that Nik would come to him to talk about his problems. 

* * *

  
  


“Niklaus?” Abellio whined out through his tears. He had another nightmare about his family. “Nik?” 

“...” Keeping quiet, Niklaus didn’t acknowledge Abellio. 

“Nik,” he gently shaked his lover, he was scared and needed just a little bit of reassurance from Niklaus. 

“...” Niklaus moved his body slightly more away from Abellio. He hated that he wasn’t helping his love, but he was still stuck in his head about not being deserving. 

Abellio stopped trying to wake Niklaus and laid down alone with only his haunted thoughts. 

Niklaus just silently listened to quiet sobs come from Abellio, his heart hurting the entire time. 

* * *

  
  


“NIKLAUS!” Abellio yelled and grabbed his lover by the hand and dragged him into the woods. “What is your problem, what’s going on with you?” 

“Nothings going on with me Abell,” Niklaus was pinned to a tree by Abellio, “let me go.” 

“No! Not until you tell me what's going on. What did I do wrong?” Abellio was distraught. _What did I do wrong? Why does Niklaus not love me anymore? Is there something I can do? Niklaus please talk to me._

“You didn’t do anything wro-” 

“Then why are you ignoring me?” 

“I’m not ign-”

“Yes you are, you have been for two days,” Abellio glanced at the ground. “What did I do wrong, why don’t you want to be around me anymore?” his vision went hazing and he blinked several times to clear the tears from his eyes. “What’s wrong?” 

“I-there’s nothing wrong.” 

“Okay,” Abellio felt his heart hurt and let Niklaus up. He couldn’t look at Niklaus, his heart hurting. 

“Abellio,” Niklaus didn’t want to walk away right then, he couldn’t walk away when Abellio looked so upset. “Ab-, Bell, please look at me.” 

“...” 

“I’m sorry, please Bell.” 

“What’s going on, what did I do wrong?” 

“Nothing, you did nothing wrong-” 

“Then why won’t you talk to me?” 

“I-” 

“What’s really wro-”

“THIS! This is what’s wrong!” 

“What are you talk-” 

“Us, this, being together. It may feel right, but we can’t be in public like this. Its wrong.” 

“Why because someone else says so?” 

“Because everyone else says so. Because you deserve so much better, you deserve to have someone that you can show off and love in public. You deserve more than a secret lover who you can’t even marry.” 

“No, I don’t want that.” 

“What are you-”

“I want this. I want us. The only thing ‘wrong’ about our relationship is that others see it that way, well I don’t care what they say. It doesn’t make me not want to be with you, it makes me angry that people could look at us and think this is wrong. If both of us want it, than it’s not wrong. Do you want this?” 

“Of course I want-”

“Then don’t let others have sway over our relationship.”

“But I want you to be happy.” 

“You **do** make me happy.” 

“I can’t make you happy out there,” Niklaus pointed back to their village, “we can only hide in the shadows and sneak off.” 

“I’d rather be in the shadows then never be with you at all.” 

“Abellio-”

“Don’t, I know, I’m being stubborn. You are the only one I that I love, I can’t be happy without you. If you want to make me happy, then stay with me. Be with me even in the shadows and empty rooms and the woods. I don’t need for others to think about our relationship, I only need you,” Abellio put his forehead to Niklaus’. It was a silent plea, _please stay with me._

Niklaus closed his eyes. He was on the verge of tears. The past two days had been hell, avoiding the love of his life took a lot out of him. His heart had skipped several beats at Abellio’s declaration of love. He wanted to be with him. He wanted this. He wanted them. _Please, if there are gods there, or nature, please let me have this. Let me have him._

“I want this, so much. I love you Abellio. I just don’t know if I can be everything you want. I don’t think I could handle it if one day you decide I’m not enough for you.” 

“Not possible,” Abellio kissed his nose. 

“Anything is possible. I just want you to be happy. I’m sorry I was ignoring you.” 

“You should be, I thought I ruine-” 

“You didn’t do anything wrong, it was me. I let my anger and impulsiveness get in the way. From now on, even if we don’t get to be like this in public,” Niklaus placed a chaste kiss on Abellio’s lips and wiped some tears from the other man's eye. “ I’m going to be with you each day as if it is our last.” 

“I just want you to talk to me when you feel things like this, please Nik.” 

“I will, if I don’t just hit me on the head.” 

“Don’t tempt me, I will.” Abellio kissed Niklaus' forehead, and then captured his lips. The kiss was sloppy and rushed, but two days without the other had left them starved for one another. They spent several minutes kissing before pulling away and holding each other. “Please, don’t ignore me again. Just talk to me.” 

“I will.” 

* * *

  
  
  


Abellio had passed out, overuse of his magic while the tried new spells and made a few of his own made him exhausted. Niklaus laid Abellio’s head on his legs and patted his hair. He took a handkerchief and wiped the blood away from Bell’s nose. Niklaus would have been more worried, but Ayana had convinced him that Abellio’s current magical power would only knock him out. It wouldn’t hurt him long lasting unless he used an incredible amount of magic and he just wasn’t testing out those kinds of spells yet. 

Niklaus ran his fingers through Abellio’s curly hair gently. He glanced away from his book to Bell ever so often. His lover looked so peaceful in the moring sun, radiant and handsome. Niklaus loved these quiet moments, where he could just bask in the warm glow of his Bell. He loved the lustful moments too, but the quiet sweet moments were his favorite. 

Abellio slept peacefully beside Niklaus, content to do nothing except be there with him. Eventually though, his maic recovered itself and he stirred awake. He barely opened his eyes, not wanting to get up just wanting to have this sweet moment with Niklaus. 

It was in that early morning sun with dew drops still all around them, that their true love blossomed more and more for each other. Simply enjoying each others company they relaxed. 

“Niklaus, Abellio? What are you?” Elijah looked at his younger brother and his friend. He found it weird how close they were, but didn’t want to offend either of them. 

“Oh, brother. I was just making sure Bell didn’t hurt his head.” Niklaus felt his face go hot and he moved away from Abellio. 

“Alright,” Elijah accepted this as truth. “Mother wants you both back soon.” When Elijah had walked out of sight both men, they let out a sigh of relief. _That was close._

They looked at each other, their hearts pounding in their ears. They kept their distance for quite sometime until they were sure they were alone then they held each other. Voicing his fears of being found out, Abellio almost cried. Niklaus tried also to comfort him, but had a sinking feeling of dread. If they were ever discovered, what would happen. He couldn’t imagine what his father would do if he ever found out about Abellio’s and his relationship. 

* * *

  
  


Despite the fear of being found out, the two of them kept finding more and more ways to be together. Sneaking off from the others, going for long walks, they made sure that they always had enough time for one another. Abellio made sure to be extra careful now though, so did Niklaus. 

They had just snuck away from everyone under the guise of going hunting (they actually did hunt a few animals so that the lie would be more believable). Niklaus and Abellio were taking in their newfound freedom of prying eyes by wrestling playfully. Abellio eventually ended up on top, being able to get Niklaus pinned, and ‘claimed his prize’ as he said it. 

Just the thought of Abellio’s face when he said those words made Niklaus’ stomach twist in knots. Abellio kissed him deeply for several minutes, both of them touching the others skin and pulling the others hair from the close contact. 

Niklaus flipped them over so he was on top and the kiss continued with Nik taking the lead. They eventually part, Niklaus sitting down instead of bent over his lover. Niklaus pulls Abellio into his arms and holds him, just wanting to feel closeness with him. He still feels bad about ignoring him, even though Abellio forgave him he still feels like he needs to make it up to him. 

“This is nice,” Abellio leaned back into Niklaus and tilted his head so he could look at him. 

“Abellio?” 

“Hmm? What?”

“I want to be with you forever.” 

“Forever is a long time,” Abellio looked forward, grabbing one of Niklaus’ hands and kissing his fingers. “I would love to spend forever with you.” 

“Good, because I don’t think I could let you go.” 

“... ,” Abellio thought for a minute, “I want to live with you when we leave your parents hut.” 

“How would we go about that without raising suspicion?” Niklaus wrapped his arms tightly around Bell’s waist, drawing him closer and placing his mouth right by his ear. “I would love to share a home with you, a true home with just us.” 

“Well, we can tell everyone that...we...hmmm…” 

“Can’t think of anything?”

“I’m trying.” 

“...How about that we live together because you no longer want to be a burden to my mother and father, but you still want someone near you incase your magic get’s out of sorts?” 

“That would never…” Abellio paused, “Actually that’s a pretty great cover.” 

“Well you can’t have all the good ideas.” 

“Truthfully, sometimes I feel like I carry our intell-” 

Niklaus pushed Abellio gently, “don’t be cheeky, love, not a great look.” 

“You just make it so easy to tease, too temperamental.” Abellio teased Niklaus, kissing him just lower than his lips. 

“Shut it, be glad I’m not temperamental towards you.” 

“Oh but you are.” 

“Am not.” 

“Are to.” 

“Am not.” 

“Are to.” Niklaus pulled Abellio to the ground and rolled on top of him, pinning him down. 

“I am not temperamental,” Niklaus kissed Abellio on the mouth sweetly. 

“Sure, sure.” 

* * *

  
  


Niklaus had the perfect idea of where to take Abellio. He had scouted the woods for a long time looking for a place that they could be alone at. There was a decent sized waterfall in front of a small cave. The cave itself was pretty dry and went back pretty far. 

Niklaus had brought blankets, pillows, and other items that Abellio and him could need. It would be a special place just for them. A place where they could truly be themselves and not have to worry. 

“Where are we going Niklaus?” Abellio struggled to keep up with Niklaus as his hand was dragged to wherever Nik was taking him. 

“I found something, its just up through here,” Niklaus pulled Bell’s hand as he continued his fast jog. He was excited to be alone with Abellio. He smiled back to his lover. “Here it is.” 

Abellio looked at the waterfall, it was beautiful as it cascaded downward into a stream. “This is beautiful.” He reminded himself to come here when he was practicing magic. 

“It is, but there is more.” Niklaus pulled Abellio behind the waterfall and into the cave. 

“Oh my…” Abellio trailed off. 

“Do you like it?” Abellio nodded. “It's a place just for us, a place where-” 

“Where we can be alone,” Abellio finished for him. “How did you find this?” 

“I was looking for a secret place for us.” Niklaus smiled and pulled Abellio’s hands to his chest. 

“You’re amazing,” Abellio put his forehead to Niklaus’. He cupped Nik’s face with his hand. “God, I love you.” 

“I love you too.” 

The world slowed as they stared into each other's eyes. Then it was like a fire was started. Their lips hesitantly met one another, lingering ever so slightly away from each other before connecting. It was slow and building the kiss. Abellio backed Niklaus up to one of the cave walls, running his hands through the other’s hair. Niklaus deepened the kiss, wrapping his arms around Abellio. 

Abellio kissed down his lover’s face and neck, stopping at the collar of Niklaus’ tunic. He paused and looked into Niklaus’ eyes, asking permission. They parted and threw their tunics off. Then their lips were on another's again. This time faster, more desperate, more filled with want and desire. 

Abellio placed his hands on Niklaus’ hips, pulling him closer. Niklaus desperately gripped Abellio’s ass, raking his other hand through Bell’s hair. Abellio moaned into the kiss and pulled Niklaus away from the wall. Niklaus began to kiss down his lover's neck, stopping at his sweet spot earning him a few staggered moans, and began marking his lover's broad chest. 

Abellio pulled Niklaus’ hair slightly and grabbed his ass squeezing. Both men found themselves back at the cave wall, this time Abellio’s back was against it. When their lips met again, both of them put a leg between the others and pressed gently on their crotch. 

The new found friction sent Niklaus’ nerves tingling and made him want to continue even more. Abellio felt his stomach flip at the hot touches that graced his skin. He pushed forward slightly, getting a groan from Niklaus, he wanted to be closer and closer. 

Niklaus grabbed his lover by the waist and pulled him closer, until they were almost on top of each other. Abellio grabbed Niklaus’ hips and hooked his thumbs in his trousers. He could feel the strong god-like musculature Niklaus was blessed with. Bell could feel the hip bone that led to his bulge that pressed tightly against his thigh. 

Niklaus’ hands explored his lover's muscular body as they rubbed against each other. He loved each and every part of Abellio’s body. He couldn’t get enough of it. It was like his entire body was poisoned and the only antidote was Bell. His senses were filled with Abellio. 

To both of them there was no world outside of the other. Abellio couldn’t bring himself to pull away, drunk on these touches, drunk on the longing moments, drunk on Niklaus. He wanted nothing like he wanted Niklaus. The way they pressed together only made them want it more. 

“I adore you…” Niklaus muttered against Abellio’s lips. 

“I treasure you…” Abellio responded. 

They stayed in the cave for hours. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a Wip that will update weekly. I hope you enjoyed!


	3. Whatever dies, was not mixed equally; If our two loves be one, or, thou and I Love so alike, that none do slacken, none can die.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abellio's and Niklaus' love story continues 995AD-1001AD. 
> 
> A wedding, a life, a death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will start in season 2 as that is when Niklaus is introduced. Also there are several sex scenes in this chapter. They are all enthusiastic consenting sex scenes, but I thought I would warn my readers. It is not super graphic, but its a sex scene and I do tell you what each of them is doing. It's more so about the emotions each character is feeling.

**995AD**

Their cave was a private oasis just for them. Almost everyday they would sneak off to go there. There were times where they never wanted to leave. Abellio had grabbed Niklaus when he got back from hunting with his father. Niklaus was visibly distressed, so Abellio decided to take him to their secret place. 

Niklaus perked up as Abellio dragged him away from the village, towards their waterfall. Eventually a full smile entered his face as Abellio got him into the cave. Abellio dragged him to the blankets and pillow set up towards the back of the cave. 

Abellio sat down, bringing Niklaus with him, and leaned against the cave wall. Niklaus laid his head in Abellio’s lap, absolutely exhausted. His father had spent most of their hunt yelling, cursing, and screaming at him. Emotionally he was exhausted, he just wanted to be near his lover and relax. He just wanted to be with Abellio and not have to pretend or put away his feelings. He just wanted to be himself. 

They both relaxed into each other, Niklaus being lulled into a calm state by Abellio’s gentle hand going through his hair. Abellio drew on parchment while Niklaus relaxed next to him. 

“Do you feel better?” Abellio eyes flicked over to Nik then back at what he was working on. 

“...Maybe… just hold me,” Niklaus turned his head into Abellio’s stomach. 

“Okay, I can do that.” After that they sat in silence for a long while. They just enjoyed each other's company. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


They started heading back before dinner would be ready, not wanting to get caught in any compromising position. Before they got into town, Niklaus pulled Abellio behind a tree and kissed him. 

“Nik...Bell...what-what are you doing?” Rebekah looked at her brother and her friend in shock.  _ Why was Nik kissing Bell? _

Both men's hearts jumped to their throats as they pulled themselves away from each other. 

_ Oh god we are dead. Mikael is going to kill us.  _

“Becca, it's not what it-” 

“It's not what it looks like, really? Because it looks like you two are kissing,” She didn’t know if she should be disgusted or not. She loved both of them and they looked so happy.

“P-please Becca, you can’t tell father.” 

“Why not?” 

“Because he’ll kill us, please Becca,” Abellio begged her. “Please.” 

“Do you...do you love each other?” 

“Yes,” they both answered. 

“I won’t tell, I won’t,” Rebekah looked at them strangely, “but you can’t keep these kinds of secrets from me anymore.”

“We won’t, Always and Forever Rebekah.” 

  
  


After Rebekah found out, Niklaus and Abellio were much more careful. They kept their eyes on her, wondering if she would tell. Everytime Mikael would yell at Niklaus or Abellio, they felt a shiver of fear (more intense than usual) run down their spines. They kept all touches to their secret spot. 

Their secret spot was their safe haven, the one place where they didn’t have to be in fear. Despite the increased fear, their love flourished. They fell more and more in love everyday. As the months passed, they became happier. Their love overflowed for each other. 

* * *

  
  


“Child your magic grows stronger each and every day,” Ayana praised Abellio like she would her own son. “Your emotions are helping with that.” 

“Yes, I’ve grown quite well at controlling them.’ 

“Hmmphf, I don’t mean controlling your emotions Abell. I meant the growing feelings you have of love. Those feelings you use to chan-” 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about!” 

“Oh please, young one, I’ve known you forever...and you two are not as subtle as you think you are. You are just lucky that I can keep Mikael and Esther from discovering you.” 

“Please don’t tell them,” Abellio grabbed Ayana’s arm, “Please.” He had tears in his eyes. “I know it’s a crime against nature, but I love him. Please Ayana.” 

“Calm down, hush child, calm yourself. This is no crime against nature. Nature is love and balance. You two have that love, you have that balance. There is nothing wrong with your relationship in the eyes of Nature or the spirits. No more tears.” She wiped the shaken young man’s eyes with a motherly smile. 

“I’m sorry-” 

“You have nothing to feel sorry about. You two are bound by love, truer love than most. That is the most natural thing ever. Neither of you have done anything wrong.” 

“Really, it is not against the spirits of Nature?” 

“Of course it is not, love can never be against nature. Now dry your eyes.” 

* * *

  
  
  


Abellio was once again deep in nature, practicing his channeling skills. He wanted to grow stronger; he wanted to become the balancer of nature he was meant to be. He focused on the world around him; the air, the grass, the plants, the people. He felt power surge through him. He chanted as the power from Nature coursed through him. 

His talk with Ayana had lifted a weight that he didn’t know he had. The thought that Niklaus and him were going against the balance of Nature had terrified him, it terrified him almost as much as what Mikael would do if he found out. 

The wind around him turned sour as negative emotions filled his head. ‘ _ Hush now child,’ _ he could hear Ayana’s voice in his head. That soothed him. He needed to take a deep breath and focus. When his mind was cleared and only the good emotions were left, the world stirred around him. 

Niklaus was mesmerized by Abellio. Not just by his magic, but by him. He was mesmerized by the power and the power that he had over Niklaus. He fidgeted with the metal trinket in his hand.  _ How was he going to do this?  _

“Hello love,” he was gentle as he talked. The leaves around Abellio dropped and he looked up at his viking. 

“Niklaus, I thought you were busy today?” Abellio stood up and brushed himself off of leaves. 

“I was, but I finished earlier than I planned,” Niklaus walked toward him.

“Well that’s good, I’m glad I was starting to miss you.” 

“...Would you follow me?” Niklaus asked him hesitantly, holding out his hand. 

“Why should I?” Abellio teased him with a smile, a smile that made butterflies go through his stomach. 

“I dare you.” Abellio smiled and grabbed his hand. Niklaus’ heart was racing in his chest. Abellio was excited to be around Niklaus. Niklaus had been busy all that day, they barely saw each other. 

Abellio was led to their waterfall, but Niklaus did not take him behind the waterfall. Niklaus took a few deep breaths trying to calm his speeding heart.  _ I can do this, I can do this. Rebekah helped me prepare for this. I can do this.  _ Though the fear that he would stumble over his words or that Bell would reject him weighed heavily on his mind. 

“So to our cave?” Abellio asked him, Niklaus looked pale. “Are you okay?” 

“I-I'm fine, I jus-just-” Niklaus tried to take a step in front of him, but tripped over his own two feet. Abellio caught him in his arms. 

“Alright, alright don’t hurt yourself.” Abellio teased Niklaus as he always did. “This feels familiar.” 

“Stop teasing me,” Niklaus said with a small smile. 

“You just make it easy.” 

“I really don’t.” 

“You keep saying that, but I keep finding ways to tease you pretty easily.” 

“I-I wanted to bring you here because this is our place, it's special and I want this moment to be special,” Niklaus wrung his hands together nervously. 

“Niklaus is something wrong? Why are you so nervous?”

“I-you know that I love you. I struggled with those feelings for a long time, coming to terms with them was hard. Now I don’t know what I would do if I didn’t act on those feelings. I-I can’t be without you. You are the most important person to me and-and-and I don’t ever want to be without you so,” Niklaus pulled the trinket in front of him and knelt in front of him.

“Wha-what are you doing?” Abellio felt his heart go to his throat and his knees weaken. 

“Abellio, will you please-” 

“Oh my, this is happening, this is happening, this is happening. I can’t believe it’s happening.” 

“Abellio.” 

“I can’t breathe, is it normal to not breathe?” His chest was hurting, was that normal?  _ I can’t breathe, holy shit.  _

“Abellio.” 

“Nik-” 

“Bell-” 

“-laus I forgot how to breathe-” 

“BELL!” 

“Yes!” 

“Can I finish?”

“Right, right, of course sorry. Just breaking down slowly because the love of my life got on one knee in front of me.” 

“Abe- wait I’m the love of your life,” He smirked happily. 

“Of course you are, I’m yours right?” Niklaus tilted his head and laughed. 

“No I get on my knee for any man that suits my fancy, I’ve done it sixty times already. Yes you silly silly man that I happen to love more than life itself. You are the love of my life. Now can I finish asking my question?” 

“Alright… proceed,” Abellio finally quieted down, but he couldn’t keep the big smile off his face. 

“Hmmph, will you, Abellio Ness of the Celtic variety, please do me the greatest of earthly pleasures and be my forever partner, my...husband?” 

Abellio jumped at him and tackled him to the ground. “YES, YES, YES!” He kissed Niklaus on the mouth roughly, tears almost pouring out his eyes. When he finally pulled away from him, he caressed Niklaus face and kissed his forehead. “I love you, I love you so much.” 

“I love you more, Bell,” Niklaus slipped the ring he had made onto his lover's finger. The ring matched the one on his own finger. 

“Not possible dearest.” 

“Oooh I’m dearest now, new pet name acquired.” 

“Hush it dearest,” Abellio caught Niklaus’ lips once again. They happily kissed and rejoiced in their new step in the relationship. 

* * *

**997AD**

Two years being engaged had made them a bit antsy. They wanted to get married, to be bound to each other like other couples could be. Now both men of twenty years old they just wanted to be together. Niklaus and Abellio had begun their plans for their wedding early. 

Ayana agreed to have a secret wedding. A wedding that no one would know about. It was a secret, a secret between Niklaus, Abellio, Ayana, and Rebekah. They wouldn’t tell a soul about the union between the two men. By law they couldn’t marry, but by the spirits of Nature their souls would be forever entwined. 

Rebekah fussed over the union. She was so happy for her brother and her friend. They deserved this happiness. Even if the rest of the world didn’t think that two men should be together, she could see it in the way that Niklaus and Abellio looked at each other that they were meant to be. She had sewn herself a new dress for the occasion, even if it was a secret she still wanted to dress up like a real wedding. 

Ayana prepared a Nature binding ritual, a wedding ritual, that would unite the two men in holy matrimony by the spirits of Nature. She was filled with excitement, her protege would be with the one he loved in this world and the next if this spell worked. Seeing the two boys fall in love all their lives was an incredible experience. It wasn’t always that two True Mates were brought together right in front of a person's eyes. True love was the most balanced thing in nature, her seeing the two young men be together made her feel the most connected to nature. 

The two men in question were completely and hopelessly excited. They almost couldn’t contain themselves. Niklaus found himself fiddling with his ring with a smile. He couldn’t even hold back the fond looks that he would cast his lover, now fiance. He was still in a bit of shock. Being with Abellio in general was a bit of a shock. He still didn’t know if this was all a dream that he would wake up from and would be back to pining hopelessly for his best friend.  _ If this is a dream please don’t let me wake up.  _

Abellio was bouncing on his heels, he couldn’t sit still. Ever since Niklaus had proposed he had been too ecstatic for words. He found himself falling in love with Niklaus all over again. He could feel his heart jump out of his chest every time he saw him. Abellio didn’t know he could be this happy; this much in love with another person. Abellio had gone straight to Rebekah about Niklaus’ and his engagement and after her he went to Ayana. Their marriage would never be officiated by anyone else in the village, anyone else in the village would kill them. Ayana was all too happy to bind them through the spirits of Nature. 

They had to wait two years to get the timing right. They had planned it so that no one would find the ceremony or them afterward. Ayana had lied to Esther and Mikael, told them that Niklaus and Abellio would be doing things for her for an entire week. Abellio had packed them both packs and cast a boundary spell on their cave. They would be able to be completely alone. Considering it was their wedding night and honeymoon, they were excited to be alone. 

Being bound by the spirits of Nature suited both of them just fine. Abellio’s connection to Nature made him happy that the spirits would recognize their union. Niklaus had seen how powerful the spirits of Nature were; he knew that being bound by them was no joke. They were both too excited to keep the other off their mind. They also couldn’t keep their hands off of each other. Frequent trips to their special spot were made. 

The first thing that had to plan for was an exchange of swords. Usually the wife would give her future husband her family sword and the husband would wear one of his ancestral swords. Since neither of them were women, they decided to both exchange a sword. They also couldn’t use any of the Mikaelson's ancestral swords for fear of being caught so Abellio and Niklaus went to the blacksmith at different times to get swords for the ceremony. Since neither of them had family swords to give each other, they would have new ones foraged. When the swords were finished it was time for the ceremony. 

Ayana had gotten the bridal-ale, the binding cloth, and a sacred cup. Rebekah helped her set up a small “feast” for all of them while they were there. 

When the time finally came Niklaus and Abellio ran to the waterfall. Ayana and Rebekah were waiting. They stood in front of Ayana, facing each other with swords in their hands. 

“We are here tonight to bind these two in the eyes of Nature. Their love has been proven true by the spirits and thus will be bound forever together. Please join hands.” 

Abellio was breathing heavily, he was so nervous that this was all a dream that Niklaus didn’t really want him and that he wasn’t actually here. He put his hand out and Niklaus grasped them gently. Both their hearts were pounding, but when they met each other's eyes their hearts stilled.  _ Everything will be okay. _

“Spirits I ask you to see these two souls, and bind them,” Ayana wrapped the binding cloth around their hands, “Let this knot symbolize their union to you. Let them be bound together through all eternity.” She knotted the cloth underneath their conjoined hands. 

The air picked up around them. Nature was responding to their union, swirling around the two of them. “Now exchange your blades, to symbolize the protection you will provide for one another from now on.” the two of them handed the newly forged swords over to each other. They kept their hands bound in front of them, Ayana brought the ritual cup underneath their hands.

She made small cuts on each of their hands, collecting the blood drops in the cup. She swirled them around while she chanted, “ unesco  duabus animabus in caritate gu bràth còmhla agus gu bràth bho chèile, permitto amorem suum ab aedificare et augeri. contrahit omnem obvium. coniuncta naturae quasi per decrevisset.”  The wind swirled around and two hearts started to beat in sync. 

Niklaus could feel a slight change in his soul as Abellio and him were bound by nature. “Now, exchange the rings.” Their hands were untied. Abellio took a deep breath and pulled out Niklaus' ring. He grabbed his lovers hand and slowly put it on his finger. Niklaus did the same to him, afterwards bringing Abellio’s hand to his own lips. 

Rebekah let out a scoff, but smiled. She was happy for her brother. He looked so happy, she had never seen him that happy. 

“Now please, exchange your vows to each other before all the spirits of Nature. These are your promises to each other which will complete the ceremony when you kiss. Be truthful and from the heart. 

“Niklaus… for the first time I’m speechless. We’re really doing this. I remember three years ago when we first kissed and I was terrified. Then we just kept kissing,” He pauses and laughs. “We don’t always get along. I know I’m overly sensitive and I get fixated on things too hard and...and I don’t know what you see in me, but I’m glad you see something,” He stops again and takes a deep breath, steadying his heart he continues, “I promise to always be there for you, to love you even when you’re impulsive and reckless. I love you so much. I promise to always protect you, to lift your spirits and your confidence, and to always help you hold yourself to your high standards. I love you more than I could ever express.”

“Bell, you are one of the most perfect people I have ever met. Ever since I confessed to you, I haven’t regretted a single second. I’m happy for every moment you give me with you. I’m impulsive, but you always keep me grounded. You’re an over-worker and I always try to bring you joy. I promise for the rest of our lives to hold your heart gently, to protect and love you with my whole being, and to be by your side through every trial that life throws at us. You are the love of my life and I hope to always be worthy of having your love and affection. Thank you for being with me and helping me become the man I am today. I will always love you. ” 

“Do you promise to uphold your union between yourselfs, through thick and thin, even when others disapprove?” 

“I do,” Niklaus grabbed Abellio’s hands and they stared deep into each other's eyes. 

“I do,” They were both shaking slightly with excitement. 

“Do you promise to keep balance between yourselves?”

“I do,” Abellio smiled so big he thought his face was going to get stuck. 

“I do,” Niklaus couldn’t help but be mesmerized by Abellio’s smile.  _ This is truly happening.  _

“SPIRITS! I ask for the power to unite these two! May they always keep a truer love than others!” Ayana glanced at both of them, “you may now kiss to seal your union.” 

Abellio and Niklaus leaned forward slowly, it felt like the world was moving in slow motion. When their lips kissed, a strong gust of wind almost picked them off their feet and the sky cracked with light from the clouds. The kiss was magical. Their union sealed. 

When they parted Rebekah clapped happily walking up to both of them. Ayana embraced the two boys and Rebekah joined them. 

“Congratulations, the spirits have approved of your union.” 

“Is it time to drink now?” Niklaus asked with a laugh, Abellio pushed on his chest and they laughed with an embrace. 

“Yes, where’s the bridal-ale? Even with no bride, its tradition.” Ayana handed everyone a large horn of bridal-ale. They toasted and drank. Abellio and Niklaus put their arms around each other as they stood around a fire, getting drunk on bridal-ale. 

They had a small “feast” together before Ayana and Rebekah decided it was time to head back. Left alone Niklaus and Abellio stayed by the fire for quite some time. They cuddled up together and just enjoyed the other's presence. 

“Well, husband, what’s next?” Abellio asks cheekily, turning to face his love. Their hands were intertwined and Abellio fiddled with Niklaus' ring. 

“I think we are going to do what all married couples do on their wedding night,” Niklaus smirked at him and looked him up and down. 

“Oh and how are we going to do that,” Abellio wrapped his arms around Niklaus and pulled him forward slightly. 

“Like we do everything, impulsively.” Niklaus pulled Abellio closer to him then leaned, almost putting himself in Abellio’s lap, and placed a small kiss on his lips. They pulled away for a moment, their lips lingering right by each other. The world had stilled and for a moment their thoughts were completely empty. 

Then like a sudden and intense explosion of lust they were on each other's lips. Standing up, keeping their lips on one another they began to feel the others body. Niklaus deepened the kiss as he pulled Abellio closer to him. Abellio started walking Niklaus back and back towards the cave. They parted for a moment as Niklaus ripped off Abellio’s tunic. Abellio wrapped his hands around Niklaus and unbuckled his belt throwing it off into the woods. 

When they made it to the cave, they were both half dressed and out of breath. Their hands were tangled in each other's hair and their muscular physiques pressed close. Niklaus undid Abellio’s belt and threw it across the cave. They both made their way, kissing and touching, to the small bed area they had laid out. Slowly they parted and took staggered breaths before slowly stripping the rest of the way down. Both men felt heat go to their faces at the thought of the other seeing them completely nude. Of the touching that would follow. Of the… the heat went to other places too as they both threw their trousers to the side. When their eyes met again, Abellio’s heart skipped a beat and Niklaus was sure he was about to pass out. 

Niklaus took in his lover's body from head to toe,  _ he’s breathtaking.  _ Abellio looked his lover over, making sure to memorize every detail.  _ Perfect.  _ They approached each other cautiously. Slowly putting his hand onto his lover's hip, he looked into his eyes. “Can I?” 

Niklaus’ answer was to pull him into another kiss. Their hands now brushed the most sensitive parts of each other. Their hearts were racing as they quickened the pace of the kiss as they lowered themselves to kneel in front of each other on the bed. 

Abellio’s hand reached down to the hardened dick of his lover, carefully wrapping his hand around it. Niklaus groaned and began kissing down Abellio’s neck, leaving marks all along it. To both of them it almost felt like a moment without the others touch and they would self-destruct. Abellio moved his hand slowly and Niklaus’ hand went to Abellio’s crotch.

“Nii-iiahklaus…” he paused to catch his breath and Niklaus looked into his eyes hungrily. Niklaus wanted to keep giving Abellio that much pleasure. He wanted his lover to feel so good when he was with him. Niklaus kept his hand there, but put his lips mere millimeters from Bell’s. Abellio ran his hand up and down on Niklaus causing a loud moan to leave his mouth. They smirked at each other and connected their lips once again. Fighting for dominance, Niklaus won and explored Abellio’s mouth. 

Abellio worked his hand up and down Niklaus, using his fingers to try new things to get different reactions from Niklaus. Niklaus, in turn, played with Abellio in the same way. Abellio's heart was racing as Niklaus touched him, even in his most lustful dreams it had never felt this good. He couldn’t get enough. Both of their bodies were wrecked with moans. Bell’s other hand reached around and grabbed Niklaus' ass cheek. This made Niklaus moan so hard his hips bucked into Abellio’s hand. 

Niklaus and Abellio’s minds were clouded with all the emotions they were feeling. They didn’t think they could feel so good and so much in love, but being like this shot all those feelings through the roof. Niklaus felt up his lovers' backside, stroking Bell’s most sensitive parts as he did so. He put his fingers in between them when he squeezed, which earned him a throaty moan from Abellio while they kissed. Niklaus felt his own pleasure skyrocket as Abellio paid the favor back. 

Niklaus toyed his fingers around Abellio’s hole, while massaging his thumb and forefinger on the tip of his partner. Abellio moaned into the kiss, this time starting to kiss down Niklaus’ neck stopping at a sweet spot. Bell’s hips bucked into Niklaus’ hand as they continued. Abellio’s fingers pushed against Niklaus’ hole. His other hand gave gentle squeezes as his hand went up and down and his thumb circulated the tip of Niklaus dick. 

As the pleasure of the touches they gave each other built they grew sloppier with their movements. Abellio could feel the large building pressure in his gut. Niklaus and he were finally together intimately and his heart soared with each moan of pleasure he gave Niklaus. Nik was fighting off the urge to finish, his pleasure was mounting. 

“I love you, I love you so much,” Niklaus moaned against Abellio’s neck. Abellio was the first to finish, it left him breathing hard and made his eyes roll back slightly. He still worked Niklaus for a few minutes until he finally gave way. 

“I love you too,” even with heavy breathing they still kissed again, Niklaus pulled away and placed his head against Abellio’s neck. He could feel his jaw ache,  _ mark him as yours _ , a part of his mind said to him.  _ Leave a bite,  _ the same voice in his mind called. In his pleasure filled state he did just that, opening his mouth and biting down slowly on Abellio’s neck. “Nik what are you-oooh my gaaahh.” 

Abellio’s eyes rolled back at the slight pain in his neck, it didn’t hurt as much as it should have. It just felt so good. When Niklaus finally left Abellio’s neck, there was a sizable bite mark there. Niklaus knew he should apologize, but a small part of him felt proud at the mark that had been left. 

“I love you…” Niklaus’ tired smile spread as he closed his eyes and tiredly set his forehead against Abellio’s. “You’re amazing.” 

“I love you so much,” Abellio had a ditzy grin on his face, Niklaus opened his eyes a little. “You’re stunning. Let's lay down together.” 

“Of course, my dearest husband.” Niklaus kissed Abellio’s forehead. Abellio kissed his chin as they laid down on their bed facing each other. They wrapped each other and held tightly. They fell asleep quickly with small smiles on their faces and dreams of the future together. 

* * *

**998AD**

They had been married for a year, it had been a year full of love for them. Having to hide was the worst, but Rebekah proved to be their saviour. Whenever they needed moments alone, she would step in to distract so they could sneak off. Abellio had felt his magic increase exponentially since Niklaus and he had been together bound by the spirits of Nature. 

Niklaus was taking his wedding sword to a wet stone as Abellio approached him. They had to lie to the rest of the family about what the swords truly represented. Abellio sat down next to him, glancing at his wedding ring with a smile before looking at Niklaus. 

“Something you need,” Niklaus looked around before finishing, “love?” 

“Oh nothing, just your company dearest,” Abellio shifted closer to him and grabbed his talisman. 

“You are a terrible liar,” Niklaus said looking at his husband with a smirk. Abellio had such easy tells. 

“I am not,” Abellio acted defensive, throwing his arms up to be overdramatic. 

“Yes you are,”Niklaus chuckled and stopped what he was doing to look at his love. 

“I am not,” Abellio sighed. “Can’t i just enjoy my dearest, darlingest, most handsomest husband’s company?” Niklaus gave him a look that made Abellio instantly start laughing.  _ I love this man so much.  _

“As you say it, love,” Niklaus let out a small sigh and went back to sharpening his blade. 

“Well, I wanted to tell you… I found the spell.” Niklaus dropped the sword and the wet stone instantly. His eyes went as wide as the moon and he felt the heat creep to his ears.  _ Holy shit. _

“Really?” Niklaus said it almost so quietly that he thought Abellio didn’t hear it. 

“No I’m lying Niklaus, I make sure to do so at least once a day to my beloved husband.” 

“Oh good I thought I was the only one,” They laughed together before they became silent. “So you really found a spell that will let us… you know…” 

“No I don’t know, explain intercourse to me Niklaus.” Even though he was being snarky, his face too heated up at the thought. They had been trying for a year to have intercourse in that way, but the only ways they found were either painful or made them waste a lot of oil. Abellio thought there might be a magic solution and he found one. 

“But it will let it not be painful?” 

“It will make it exceedingly easier, I actually had to make it myself. Apparently no other witch had a need for such a spell.”

“Well that makes you a truly great witch, which means you’ll go first.” Niklaus teased him. 

“I thought you wanted to go first.” Abellio chuckled as he remembered the first time they had tried. 

“I went first last time.” 

“Flip the talisman?” 

“Seems fair.” 

* * *

  
  


Finally Mikael had sent them to the larger settlement again. A full day's walk there and back, they would get to spend the night alone together. Once they were out of sight of their village, Abellio grabbed Niklaus’ hand and intertwined their fingers. 

“How is your grimoire coming along?” 

“Oh-it's going great, I’ve come up with some new powerful spells to put in it.”

“You’re not overworking yourself are you?” 

“No, love, I’m not,” Abellio kissed his cheek, “how’s that carving you were working on coming?” 

“Funny that you mention that, I finished it.” 

“Really how does it look?” 

“Here,” Niklaus pulled out a small wood carved disk. Engraved into the disk were their initials and the mixed sigil of their houses. It fit right into Abellio’s hand. 

“Niklaus it’s beautiful.” 

“I thought since we can’t go down to the cave all the time to see it, I’d make you one that could go into your pocket. So that you always know that I love you.” 

“Oh Niklaus you sentimental darling.” Abellio laughed, turning the small disk over in his hands. He could feel each of the markings carved into it. He smiled at it. 

“Hush it,” Niklaus wrapped his arm around Abellio’s shoulders. “Only for you.” 

“Well I would hope so,” Abellio kissed Niklaus’ cheek. “Thank you, I love it.” 

They walked along talking about different things, Abellio getting distracted by a small open field. He dragged Niklaus with him over to it. There were flowers all round them and the grass went up to their knees. The entire field was encircled with tall oaks. The sun shone down at them giving the entire field an ethereal glow. 

“Watch this,” Abellio whispered into NIklaus’ ear. He walked a little bit away from Niklaus. Taking a deep breath into his lungs, he allowed the channelled nature. He felt the flowers all around him, the grass, the trees, Niklaus. He brought his hands out to his sides and felt the heat of the sun be taken away. 

The sky grew dark as the sun went behind clouds, thunder rang out from the sky and the trees swayed in the intense wind. Then the flowers began to grow and grow and grow. Niklaus watched in astonishment as they grew taller than him and looked like they would touch the sky. He laughed as they looked more like trees than flowers. 

Abellio put his hands down and everything stopped. The flowers returned to their regular size and the trees no longer tilted in the wind. Niklaus laughed as he walked in front of Abellio. 

“So I see you’ve gotten stronger.” 

“This place has a lot of power, I can channel nature here really easily.” 

“Have I mentioned that you are amazing?” Niklaus chuckled as he put his hand on Abellio’s cheek.  _ How did I get so lucky.  _ He could hardly believe that the man in front of him was truly in love with him, not because Abellio didn’t show it but because he didn’t think that he was worthy of such a thing. His father turned his back on him and while his mother loved him, his father’s opinion still weighed on his mind. 

“You may have mentioned it once or twice, but I think you’re pretty amazing if I do say so myself.” 

“Oh really?” Abellio’s arms now wrapped around his waist and he felt his breath hitch. 

“Yes, I do.” Abellio leaned until his lips were almost right on Niklaus’. He paused and looked at his lover. Niklaus closed the distance. The kiss was slow and sweet. It wasn’t a lustful kiss that they made quickly, no it was a kiss that was filled with love. 

They pulled away and Niklaus pulled Abellio to him for an embrace. They stayed in each other's arms for a long time. When they started to walk towards their destination, they were still very much longing to be in the others arms once again. 

Right before they got to the other village, Abellio pulled Niklaus into another embrace. “I love you,” he whispered into his ear. He knew that they would not be able to touch each other or say such sweet things when they got into the village. It hurt his heart. 

“I love you too.” When they walked into the other village, they kept a safe distance between each other. 

When heading home they made sure to give each other reassuring words and touches. It was hard not to touch the one you loved. 

* * *

“Abellio, are you dressed? Mother wants us out there in a lit- you’re not even dressed,” Niklaus walked into the room where Abellio was supposed to be changing. Niklaus looked over his husband with loving eyes. “Is something wrong, you look deep in thought.” He walked over to his husband and put his arms around his back and laid his head on his shoulder. 

“I was just thinking, lost track of time,” Abellio had a goofy smile on his face. The heat of his husband's breath tickled his neck. He was just so happy at that moment. 

“Well are you going to tell me what my darling little witch was thinking?” 

“I was thinking about us…” Abellio trailed off. He had gone through all of his memories, trying to remember the moment when he had fallen for Niklaus. 

“What about us,” Niklaus perked up gazing at his lover. 

“When did you fall in love with me Niklaus?” 

Niklaus thought hard for a moment, combing through his memories to try and remember when he first started to feel for his lover. “Do you remember when we were fifteen? Father was so angry with me, I was scared and I ran away from him. I was crying and upset and you just sat with me for a while. You were being so kind and sweet. You gave me compliments and got my mind off of father really quickly. I think that is when I started to feel this way towards you. I started wanting you in more,” his hands wrapped lower around Abellio’s waist and he put his lips to his ear, “intimate ways when we were sixteen or maybe seventeen. It was when I saw you throw Elijah to the ground and the time I saw you in the swimming hole and the time-” 

“I got it. I awakened you sexually, I was just wondering.” 

“Why, you know that I love you.” 

“Yes, but I was trying to figure out when I first fell in love with you. I think I remember now.” 

“When?” 

“I’ll tell you some time.” 

“Really? You’re really not going to tell me?” 

Abellio spun around in Niklaus’ arms to face him. He wrapped his arms around Nik and pulled him close, letting his mouth linger on Niklaus lips for a moment. “I’ll tell you someday.” 

“I’m holding you to that.” Niklaus said through half lidded eyes. 

“Now I need to get dressed, leave.”

“It's nothing I haven’t seen before.” 

“Yes well if you are in here when I change I don't think we’ll be going to the party.” 

“You’re probably right.” 

“I’m always right.”

* * *

**999AD**

Niklaus and Abellio relaxed in their cave. They were shirtless as they curled up against each other. Niklaus had his leg over Abellio’s. Abellio leaned his shoulder on Niklaus’. Their arms were wrapped around each other as they listened to the loud waterfall. It was relaxing to finally be away from others, to be alone with one another. 

Abellio could feel the stress of the day roll off him as he breathed in his husband’s scent. They hadn’t gotten away from everyone in a while, it felt so much better to just be with each other. Abellio had been pushing himself with his magic, at the behest of Esther. It was taking a lot out of him. 

Niklaus was so content to just be with Abellio. His husband’s presence did wonders to calm him down. The calming sound of the waterfall combined with holding his husband and being held made him feel like nothing could ever go wrong. 

They stayed that way for a long time. Their safe haven gives them the space to indulge in each other’s needs. Soft I love yous were exchanged every several minutes, just a little reminder to each of them that they were loved. Sometimes they needed to be reminded by each other. 

* * *

  
  


“Niklaus, I really think that’s a bad idea,” Abellio told him, “You’re not a good cook.” 

“I know I’m not, but I want to do something nice for us,” Niklaus replied back to him. 

“If you want to do something nice for us, you should let me cook,” Abellio grabbed the cabbage in Niklaus' hand. 

“I want to though.” 

“I know, but I want it to be edible.” 

“That’s just cruel. I’m not that bad.” 

“The last time you made us something begs to differ.” 

“IT WAS MY FIRST TIME!” 

“I know, and it should be your last,” Abellio laughed remembering the disaster that had been the last meal Niklaus had cooked for them. 

“...now you're being rude love.” 

“How about we make food together,” Abellio set the cabbage on the table in front of them. 

“Fine.” Niklaus kissed Abellio on the cheek, “I love you.” 

“I love you more.” 

“You should really not lie so much.” 

* * *

  
**1000AD**

“Niklaus, can you help me.” 

“Yes of course, what do you-oh my,” Niklaus started laughing. “What did you do?” 

“Please just help me,” Abellio’s cheeks burned with shame as his lover laughed at him. Abellio was tied up with vines that kept him from standing or moving. 

“Was this the intention that you were going with or?” 

“Hush it, please just get me out.” 

“Aren’t you the one that always says that I’m easy to tease. What do you call this?” He pulled on one of the vines tying up his husband and chuckled when an embarrassed yelp came out of his mouth. 

“Please Niklaus, just help me,” Abellio squirmed in the vines that tied him down. 

“Yes, yes, of course,” Niklaus untied him, “now how did you manage to get all tangled up?” 

“I was trying out a new spell, it didn’t go as planned.” 

“I love you.”

* * *

“You shouldn’t even ask me that!” Abellio yelled mad at his husband. 

“I just would like to know,” Niklaus was upset, “one moment you’re fine and close with me and the next you won’t talk to me.”

“Of course I love you more than magic-”

“You don’t act like it!” 

“Well I’m sorry, I’m sorry I’ve been so stuck on it. I-I-” 

“Enough I don’t want to talk about it any-” 

“I want to, but I’m scared you’ll be mad if I do.” 

“I get it! You love magic more than me, I UNDERSTAND. I DON’T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT ANYMORE!” Niklaus started to walk away and Abellio grabbed him. 

“I don’t love magic more than you! If you want me to give up magic,fine, done. I’m sorry I’ve been distant...I’ve been working on a spell.” 

“I don’t want you to give up magic, I just want to be with you. Now what spell are you working on?” 

“It's a locator spell... to help me… find my family…” Abellio looked into Niklaus’ eyes for a reaction. 

“Why didn’t you tell me that’s great!” 

“I was scared-”

“Why?” 

“I thought you would think I wanted to leave you.” 

“Well do you?” 

“NO! Of course not, I love you more than anything.” 

“Well then how can I be mad about anything?” 

“I don’t know, I was just-” 

“Being stupid?” 

“Probably.” 

“I happen to love you even when you are stupid so I guess it’s okay.” 

“I love you, thank you.” 

“I love you too. Please start talking to me about this instead of being so distant. You’re my husband if you just explain things to me I’ll understand.” 

“I know.” 

* * *

**1001AD**

Niklaus kissed Abellio deeply. Their shirts long since gone and their belts unbuckled. Abellio’s hands were all over his husband's body, tracing each muscle with loving care. Four years together and still neither of them got tired of touching each other. 

Abellio pulled Niklaus’ pants down and then went back to grasping his lovers face. Niklaus stepped out of his pants and kicked them off. His thumbs went into Abellio’s pants and tore them downwards. They continued to kiss naked, light touches going across each other’s bodies. 

Nklaus decided to take the lead, allowing his fingers to trail downward on his husband's skin. Abellio let out soft hums with each new sensation Niklaus brought out. 

“Your turn or mine?” Abellio asked against Niklaus’ lips. 

“Flip the talisman?” 

“Sure.” 

* * *

  
  


“MOTHER! MOTHER!” A distressed Niklaus screamed as he carried Henrik’s body in his arms.  _ I didn’t mean for this to happen.  _ Abellio’s heart dropped as he saw Niklaus carrying Henrik in his arms. 

“Niklaus! Henrik!” Abellio sprinted over to the both of them and knelt beside Niklaus. 

“No. NO! What happened?” Esther asked Niklaus. 

“The wolves. I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.” Niklaus leaned against Abellio as he cried. Abellio patted his head softly with tears in his eyes.  _ Oh sweet Henrik.  _

“We must save him. Please, there has to be a way,” Esther begged her friend Ayana. 

Ayana channeled the spirits searching for guidance, but found nothing. She glanced at Abellio and then at Esther before she answered. “The spirits will not give us a way Esther. Your boy is gone.” 

“No. No.” 

They all sat and cried over their loved ones body. 

* * *

Niklaus felt breath fill his lungs as he shot up. He couldn’t remember anything, until a rush hit him and his memories flooded back to him. His father, he had stabbed him, he had died. His mother was there. He looked around and only saw his siblings.  _ Where is Abell?  _

“Wh-what have you done with Bell? Where is he?!!” He shouted at his father who stood by the door covered in blood.  _ My throat burns, I can smell Abell, I can smell him. Where is he?? Where is that smell-no, no, please.  _ He could feel his heart clench. 

“Father, what have you done,” Elijah looked up to his father from the floor. He could smell Abellio on his father. 

“What needed to be done, Abellio is dead and the abominations that you two did together are as well, boy,” Mikael turned and grabbed a glass of blood as he approached his children. 

“NO! No you didn’t, father you didn’t. FATHER TELL ME YOU DIDN’T KILL MY HUSBAND!” 

“He was not your husband, boy. What you two were doing was against Nature itself.” Rebekah felt her heart stop. _ Father hadn't, had he? _

  
“No, it wasn’t. No. No. No…” Niklaus sobbed as he fell to his knees.  _ Abellio.  _ Esther and Mikael were the only ones who didn’t grieve. Niklaus' heart broke and shattered. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm under the impression that Nature (the natural force of the world in vpd ) would be totally good with gay couples. I think since love is such a natural emotion that no matter what form it takes true love is true love so what does it matter. I hope you all enjoyed. see you in the next chapter. 
> 
> This is a Wip that updates weekly, sometimes multiple times a week.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a WIP that I'll update every week on Sunday.


End file.
